Hauser: The Awakening
by ExileoN
Summary: WIP. Oh THis is for Combat Arms. I couldn't find it in the Games Category.


Fanfiction. I was bored. Q_Q an idea occurred to me to write this after playing as a Hauser.

The following fiction may contain coarse language, violence, grammatical and spelling errors.  
>VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED!<p>

Hauser: The Awakening Featuring Commander Jonathan Hauser

Our intel tells us that the Mourkedische's Military has been sighted raiding local villages and kidnapping residents.

The orders are clear: Primary objectives are to eliminate any hostiles and retrieve data from their network. Secondary objective is to recover any hostages whom you may come in contact with and get as many information on the terrorists' activities.

Move out!

Three squads of men and women traipse through the narrow path in a silent village when, all of a sudden, light flared out from all sides, angry mobs threw glass bottles at them, and more liquors.

""INVADERS, EAT THIS MOLOTOV!""

"IT'S AN AMBUSH! RUN FOR COVER! SPREAD OUT!" said an officer as she pointed northwards. Go, go, go! WarCorp mercs scream as all hells loose around them, the ground, and sand walls freshly covered with booze - ablaze.

AAARGHH Ahhhh AHHHH! I'm on fire! Aaaaauuauugghhhh..!  
>The arid camoflauge wear that they wore, now burning at 1500~2200 fahrenheit, turned them into ashes.<p>

"...Report in!" "Bravo, Charlie, and enemies are down"  
>"Those crazy bastards took their lives with us..."<p>

Across the narrow path was an open but barricaded field where they duck for cover.

BRAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT~~~ PShing pshing tung tung tung da-da-da-da-dadat

"GRENADE!" BOOM! KABOOM! Boo boo boo boooM!

"Behind us!" one merc shouted out, and Hauser threw down his heavy machine gun to protect some of his teammates.

BRAT-TAT-TAT-TAT! ""Ughhh men hurt men hurt"" Mourkedisches say before dying.

"I'm hit!" Jonathan was shot in the chest, on his either shoulder, and loins. "Ughh..." grunted Hauser, tossing an M69 HE Grenade into the enemy bunker and fell flat onto the ground.

"Commander!" cried out a soldier who was dashing towards Hauser to cover him, only to be tackled down by another man who sternly gave him a look. "Ryans, leave him! We're getting outta here!" said Colonel Coleman, loudly. Soldier Ryans talked back "I'm not leaving him he's ali-" but was cut off mid-sentence "THAT'S AN ORDER! AND Remind yourself of WarCorps protocol #26!"

The #26 of WarCorp protocol was that: "Sometimes we all gotta make a sacrifice" and that we consented to it. Hoping they all understand that and Ryans averted his eyes tentatively, from incapacitated panic-stricken friends calling for help, to the absolute command.

"F#$%, I don't wanna die!"

"Oh sh!, I don't wanna die!"

Still able soldiers desperately crawled on each other to clasp onto, and their hands to clutch onto, as last strands of strength sapped away.

Jonathan heard the marching footsteps of perhaps a hundred men as his eyes slowly shut as did his consciousness.

Recurring nightmares of seeing his so-called comrades abandon him...

"Baron, that bastard... and Coleman, you will pay for this..."

Jonathan opened his eyes to find the wounds sealed up, but that he was chained on an operating table.

"...W-where am I?" Hauser looked at the gory walls and that indicated he wasn't the first one.

The door slides open and a figure walks in.

"What is this? Who are you?"

"Greetings, commander, it's time." said the grisly doctor before injecting a panicking Hauser one wicked syringe of purpleness.

"Ptew...u hhhhh... puuuuuuuhhhhh" Jonathan puked out mouthfuls of blood and felt immense pain as his veins enlarged, so did the body, and his skin color was darkening into a sinister blue.

**!**

"Sir! There has been a breach! By an unknown entity!"

"Get me the visuals." Baron said confidently, sure of the might of WarCorps that no infiltrator gets in, gets out.

"Sir! The surveillance cams are all offline."

"Then get Sergeant Pierre to report in."

"AHHHHH!" ~~Bzzzztt... -No response- Transmission offline...

Just what is going on? A frustrated Baron walked back and forth puzzled, then gave out orders "Attention all able personnel: mobilize shock troops and go to Sector 25 immediately, then give me a status report!"

WHAT THE F#$? WHAT THE H#* IS THAT? AHHHHHHHH! It-it just punched a hole in me! HELP!

splat~~squash~~~splatter~~~batter~~~stomp~~~crumble...

"Not a single report? Friggin' unbelievable!"

Coleman stood up, holding his M4a1 CQBR ready for some close quarters battle, said to Baron: "All this time we've been training fools, I tell you, fools! When our elite soldiers go out on an important mission, these young'uns back home do nothing more than to get themselves killed in one fell swoop."

"I'll go mop this guy up and teach it a good old school discipline. Be right back, son."

Baron nodded to his mentor in approval, "I got your back." -

Instead of going down to Sector 25, Coleman headed for the chopper.  
>"Argh, WarCorp's done for!"<p>

***THUMP* THUMP* *THUMP***

Every step, it- whatever it was, made a thundering noise which crackled the floor afoot.

Then 'IT" appeared. Tearing apart heavy doors with its massive hands.

""W-what the hell are you?""

"I'm Commander J. Hauser, or was."

""Hahaha"" chuckled Baron, ""I gave you this mission exactly because I knew of the outcome! It just did us a greater good as a whole. Talk about a budget cut! Ahah!""

""Meet your maker!"" said Baron as he emptied magazines after magazines of his personal M416 CQB.

"Is that all you got?" With a smug look on his face Hauser moved in closer to the terrified WarCorp commander.

Hauser strangled Baron to knock him out of air.

Back in the lab, the mysterious doctor rubbed his chin and remarked: "Impressive, truly impressive... A walking horror that seeks vengeance."


End file.
